The Confession
by DoonyD
Summary: April calls Donnie over one night to tell him something he didn't expect. Possible oneshot, unsure if I will continue it. 2014 turtles.


_A/N: Old fanfiction I did a while back to show my writing style. I'm not looking to really continue it, it might end up being just a one shot, although if enough people are interested in it, I might continue. I just don't see it being anything but ooc for the characters and I'm really trying to keep them canon. Anyway, enjoy and please review!_

* * *

The silence of the lair held a warm welcome for Donatello, who took his seat in front of his desk, the bright screens in front of him greeting him with their quiet humming and soft flickers. His family always got onto him for staying up late, but this was the only time he could think clearly. Complete silence save for the chorus of snores coming from the bedroom. There was no yelling, fighting or scolding now; only peace.

Closing his eyes, the lanky terrapin took a deep, cleansing breath, exhaling slowly. It brought a smile to his lips. He loved his family, more than anything, but one could only take so much of them. He wasn't like Mikey, with a deep need to be around others constantly, nor like Raphael or Leo, who both seemed to have a need to have others to watch over or guide in the right direction, he just liked being alone sometimes. Complete freedom to do as he wished.

He sat at his computer, sipping his coffee as he typed away, the keyboard being the only sound this late at night. His brothers had already gone to sleep hours ago, but he was still awake and working... Sort of. Often, he was up late checking up on the security equipment or browsing online because he couldn't sleep, but every once in a while he was lucky enough to have someone up with him to have a conversation with. April wasn't sleeping again, claiming she had too much on her mind to get a decent rest, so the two were sending messages back and forth about nothing in particular.

Donnie relished these nights, being able to have his friend's complete attention without worry of having to compete with one of his brothers to get a word in. It made the conversation much more relaxed and genuine. One of the many things he enjoyed about these times together was simply getting to know April better, as he had been over the last few years, seeing how she was far from just an aspiring reporter, but had a sharp mind as well. If not for her passion for journalism, he was sure she would be a great asset in the scientific community, her determination and curiosity would shine in an environment where she would expand her talents, but for now, they merely told each other about their day. That was until she made an interesting request.

 _April: Hey, I know this is short notice, but do you think you could come over tomorrow night to talk?  
Donnie: Of course. Is everything alright?  
April: Yeah, I would just really like the company, that's all.  
Donnie: Alright, did you want me to ask the others to come as well?  
April: No, I'd like it to be just you. I feel more comfortable speaking with you right now._

She had never invited him over alone before, the thought making his heart race. Donnie wasn't one to allow his mind to wander into such unrealistic areas; finding someone who accepted him as he was and wished to have a relationship with him wasn't something he wanted to get his hopes up for. He was a mutant, it was as simple as that, but the invitation still interested him greatly, wondering why she wanted him and him alone over.

They exchanged a few more messages before saying their goodbyes and heading to bed. Don laid in bed that night, looking up at the ceiling in thought, completely blocking out the snores of his brothers. His mind roamed many places, the possibilities of what was to come the next night, unable to bring himself to sleep. It must be the coffee, it couldn't be April, he wouldn't allow it. Closing his eyes, he saw her before him, smiling and welcoming him into her home, soon they were talking and laughing, being friendly with one another. As the time passed with one another, she kissed his cheek, smiling brightly at him with rosy cheeks as she giggled, averting her eyes shyly in a way that made his heart melt.

What was wrong with him? He couldn't think of their friend, their only human friend, in such a way. It wasn't like Mikey's innocent crush on her, it felt wrong, something he should hide and keep from all prying eyes, no matter how close he was with his family. Heaving a heavy sigh, he tried to clear his mind of April, focusing on the work that needed to be done around the lair, anything to keep her out of his thoughts.

The next day passed agonizingly slow, Donnie's mind bombarded with different thoughts and worries, all having to do with April. He wished he had asked what she wanted to talk about specifically, so that his mind wouldn't be out of control with all the possibilities in front of him. Luckily, his brothers didn't pay him much attention that day when they saw he was throwing himself into his work again, doing his absolute best to keep his mind off of her and on refurbishing a laptop for Mikey.

Once the day had finally passed, Donnie collected his gear and left with the excuse of finding more supplies for his growing list of projects. He went on this scavenger hunts often enough that no one questioned him on it, though Leo always voiced his concern every time his brother went off on his own. After the ritual warnings and assurances, he was off to April's.

Again his mind wandered, making his face flush or his heart ache with worry, unsure of what to expect from their friend. Unable to clear his mind, he picked up the pace to her apartment, soon finding himself at her apartment window, knocking as he crouched low on the fire escape. April's silhouette formed and came closer towards him, quickly peeking out of the window and smiling at him, opening it up and welcoming him in. Donnie tossed his gear inside before struggling to get through the small space, eventually finding himself on his feet and dusting off his hands with a crooked smile towards the much smaller female.

"Glad you could make it," she gave him a bright smile, motioning for him to follow her after shutting the window, "Come to the dining room, I made some coffee for us." Although she seemed to be fine, there was an air about her that concerned the turtle as he followed her. She seemed to forget where the sugar and creamer were in her own home and constantly asking questions about his day, as if a moment of silence between them wasn't allowed or she didn't want him to have a chance to get his own questions into the conversations.

After the coffee was made, they both took a seat at the dining room table, April looking down at her cup while her fingers fidgeted with the edge and handle, while Donnie watched her, arching a brow as he tried to read her. It became deathly quiet now, making him uncomfortable, but he bought as much time as he could blowing on the hot beverage and attempting to sip at it, only leaving him with a burned lip and tongue.

"So... I asked you over because I needed... advice," she finally broke the silence, her eyes not leaving the cup, beginning to chew on her lip before she found the courage to continue, "It's just, I don't know what to do or who I can talk to besides you. I thought about talking it over with Splinter or Leo... but I'm just not as comfortable talking about it with them as I am you. I talk to you a lot more than anyone else." She heaved a sigh, continuing to avoid eye contact, to which Donnie showed concern.

"It's okay, I understand," Donnie looked at her hands, noticing they were trembling against her cup. Swallowing hard, he reached out his larger hand and placed it on her's in an attempt to comfort her, "You can talk to me about anything, April, I'm here for you." He tried to meet her eyes, but she wouldn't look up at him, pain and guilt filling them as she took a deep, shaky breath and tried to continue.

"Donnie, I..." April finally looked up from her cup and into Donnie's eyes, looking into them a moment as if to gauge his reaction before she even told him what was on her mind, "I think I'm developing feelings, deep feelings, for Raphael."


End file.
